Star Wars: Sarine Legacy
by Wolf Ruler of Khandaq
Summary: Hey guys this is a story about a Jedi castaway oc of mine named Sarine Solace and it doesn't follow canon so don't get mad at me for it and it's my first story so I hope you enjoy it leave a comment please... Enjoy :)


**Chapter 1: Secret Life of a Jedi**

 **A/N: Hey guys this is my very first story on FanFiction and it's about an oc of mine named Sarine Solace and I think she's pretty interesting I hope you do too.**

 **A/N: Also feel free to leave comments on how I do or what I should do differently :) thanks guys.**

 **A/N: Don't get mad but this does not follow the canon at all besides some of the characters at the beginning.**

Sarina was walking down the halls of the Jedi temple on Coruscant heading to Jedi Council's chamber. She had been meditating when she was summoned for an urgent meeting. Frankly she was kinda scared that they might have found out her little secret she had been hiding from them the past couple months.

When she arrived she was surprised to find that they were all there in person none as holograms ,which didn't happen often, which told her it was serious. This worried her even more.

She walked in and stood in the center of the room

"you summoned me" she asked hiding her worries. She notice that her master looked distressed.

"Yes, we did how is Sabu doing" Obi-Wan asked a flat tone in his voice

"He is well" she said looking at him confused even though she knew this was what she was called here for "how is Ani"

"Fine" he replied "why do you think you're here" he asked folding his arms non threateningly

"A mission" she said clearly lying to the Jedi Master "why do you ask"

"Because we know" he said still even toned he saw a look of shock on Sarine's face "about you and Sabu" he clarified

"Look I'm sorry but I love him and you can't change that" she said tears welling up in her eyes and her clenching her fist

"Calm down Sarine" Obi-Wan said holding out his hand

"Obi-Wan you're too soft with her just tell her already" another master said

Obi-Wan sighed "I'm sorry Sarine but… you are hereby banished from the Jedi order effective immediately" he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Sarine looked at them hurt "why because I love someone" she asked "or because you are just tired of me and want to get rid of me like everyone else"

Obi-Wan looked just as hurt "you know that's not true sarine. You're just not fit to be a jedi.

She lashed out in anger pushing him back with the force and running out of the Jedi temple into the busy streets of Coruscant and went to Sabu's apartment being met there by Senator Palpatine

"What are you doing here" she said on her guard watching the senator closely

"I heard what happened and wanted to come check on you" he said suspiciously

"I don't have time for this I have to get Sabu and leave now move please" she said getting to the door and realizing it was open which was unusual

She walked in and her lightsaber ready to attack "Sabu" she nearly screamed seeing him lying on the floor. She rushed over to him fell back in disgust as she say his head wasn't attached.

The senator spoke from behind her "is he dead" he asked way too calm having been the one who killed him just before she had arrived

"Did you see anyone leave here" she asked crying and force choking the senator

He grabbed his throat "yes… yes" he said struggling to breath "a Jedi" he finished falling to the ground as she dropped him. She just sat there and cried for a few minutes trying to process the strand of events. "I can help you" the senator said "take revenge on them i can give you the power" he said. She looked up at him confused and in despair looking for any solution. "Come with me and I'll help you" he said menacingly holding out his hand "I'll make you stronger than them"

"Thank you" she said grabbing his hand and standing they walked out and got in a cruiser leaving Coruscant and going to her home planet of Naboo

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N: OK guys there it is my first story I hope you enjoy it I promise I will get better with time. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out in two weeks time. If I have more free time then it will come out more frequently.**


End file.
